


a surprising work of art

by georgiehensley



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Embarrassment, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: lefou isn’t quite sure what he’s expecting when he walks into the bathroom after school that day.it certainly wasn’t to run into the cute french exchange student from his english class, standing in front of the mirror with an open tube of lipstick in hand, some of it already coating his lips.or, the high school au no one asked for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> surprise! i ship stanfou too! yes, these cinnamon rolls have stolen my heart, and i love them together equally as much as i love lefou and gaston together.
> 
> so, obligatory high school au bc all fandoms can use more of these, right?

lefou isn’t quite sure what he’s expecting when he walks into the bathroom after school that day, having stayed after to support gaston in his football practice, and go over a few mascot-related things for the upcoming game.

it certainly wasn’t to run into the cute french exchange student from his english class, standing in front of the mirror with an open tube of lipstick in hand, some of it already coating his lips.

“this isn't what it looks like,” the guy, stanley, says, holding his hands up as though trying to surrender despite the fact that he still clutches the tube of lipstick. lefou's gaze flickers from the lipstick, to stanley's more-pink-than-usual lips, up to his worry-filled eyes.

“it's nice,” lefou finds himself saying before he can stop himself, feeling a blush forming on his cheeks. “i-i mean, the color. it suits you.”

“really?” stanley says, his previous panic beginning to fade away. “you think so?”

“yeah,” lefou says. “you look… beautiful.” now stanley's the one to blush.

“ _ merci _ ,” he says, before giggling lightly. “i, uh, i was going to audition for the cheerleading team, and i thought i should fit in with the girls--”

“i don't need an explanation,” lefou says. “men can still be men and wear lipstick.” stanley smiles.

“thank you,” he says again. “i guess i’ll just finish up here and see you out on the field?” when lefou gives him a look of confusion, stanley laughs again. “i know you're the school mascot. maybe if i make the team, we can hang out more, um--”

“lefou.” lefou fills in for him. stanley’s eyebrows furrow in concern.

“is that really your name?”

“no, it's just a nickname my friend gaston gave me in french class when we were kids, and it kind of stuck.”

“oh,” stanley says, nodding. suddenly, he smirks. “so, you like french things, huh?” lefou blushes.

“well, i don't exactly hate it… i do find a lot of the culture quite interesting--” lefou says. stanley cuts him off with a laugh.

“i’m just teasing you,” he says. “it was nice to meet you, lefou.” lefou smiles.

“you too, stanley.”

“how do you--?”

“english class.”

“ _ oh, _ ” stanley says. “i thought you looked familiar!” lefou laughs softly.

“see you later,” he says.

“bye,” stanley says back.

lefou heads out of the bathroom then, leaving stanley to finish applying his lipstick. it's only after he leaves the locker room altogether that he realizes he still has to pee.

**Author's Note:**

> now i'm just imagining stanley in his cheerleading uniform, skirt and all, running up to costume-clad lefou on the sidelines and giving him a quick, sweet kiss... god i wish i were artsy enough to draw it myself.


End file.
